User blog:SkeepTieel/Sunset Shimmer vs Carrie White. ERB:PvA Season 1
Oh boy, SkeepSkeep is back with another unresearched battle about hyoomans. :) So the mid-season finale is neigh. Nigh. Horse puns. Next battle. Prepare your asses. Thanks to Cyanwrites for writing as Sunset Shimmer, and Jack and Thy for proofreading. We have not horses Sunset Shimmer and Carrie White. Feed them gravel or something idk fuck link references, jack won't help me collect them so figure out the rap meanings yourselves >:L Cast idfk, get jack to play them jacqk as waifu jacqk as bloody mary Beat 975 by Kustom http://picosong.com/Sfys/ Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES: PONIES VS ANYTHING VERSUS ' ' BEGIN Carrie White This ain’t a game of volleyball, but it’s a straight hit, no miss When you think a flimsy crown grants power, it’s evident you’re schizophrenic Despite your Trixs about friendship, I know Sunset Dimwit ain’t Shoichet Crack ya like a crucifix with this flow I manifest from spirits First, your face will drain ‘til it’s White, then you’ll be seeing red You’ll be thinking and mistakened of death due to your own period Even through my mother’s sheltering, it’ll take a lot to fool me This Equestria Girl’s just an example on cliched high school bullies Sunset Shimmer I can't even get fired up against on with so little power! The only red you're making me see is in the gym showers! Using basic Unicorn filly magic. I'm soooo scared by this witch! Celestia could teach you control, but you'd still be a crazy bitch! A burning gym stage is no match for a mindless zombie teenager legion! I'm more powerful than you even without becoming a raging she-demon! Your reboot should have been aborted just like the fruit of your mom's ovaries! You really are pathetic. No wonder your only friend was a guy who writes poetry. Carrie White Candy colored mental horses? Don’t come across me as abnormal This failure ends up as the former, Celestia, to the school Fall Formal Like how your ‘friends’ treat you, your raps will be ignored too What’s the point of controlling zombie students, if they’re as dumb as you? So report this beating to Twilight, you always seek for her guidance despite in reality, she’s as useless as your Snips and Snails reliance Showering you with flows, Hitchcock would be jealous of me You’re just a hypocrite who’s frightened ‘bout her insecurities Sunset Shimmer I was a lot like you once, Cassie; An angsty, violent disgrace. But I took a Friendship to the heart and you took a house to the face! You claim to be better, so that makes two crowns that don't belong to you! Just be grateful that I'm choosing not to bully you too! It's scary just how much I could choose to abuse this little brat, But judging by your family life, you're more than prepared for that! Still, My Past is Not Today. I'm not the same girl who'd go that far, But I can still beat you lyrically, musically, (and I'm pretty sweet at guitar!) WHO WON!? WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES: HUMAN HORSES VS ANYTHING Poll WHO WON?! Sunset Shimmer (Jack's Waifu) Carrie White (Jack's Not Waifu) Hint Category:Blog posts